


Solo Queue

by Aesos



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Longing, Masturbating, Multi, bucked himself, frustrated, jerking off, lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesos/pseuds/Aesos
Summary: Buck misses his fellow operator, and girlfriend while she’s on a mission, and needs to take care of business.





	Solo Queue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the embedded image, done by the talented [@spacecreatorart ](https://spacecreatorart.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, and used with permission. (Thank you Mela!)

Buck lounged on the small, two seater couch in the room, alone with his thoughts. Both Frost and Cal were on separate assignments, and they weren’t due back for at least a week. He’d taken to bumming around in just shorts while they were out, enjoying the solitude.

Even still, he missed Cal fiercely. He’d grown accustomed to having her around. Catching fleeting glances here and there while they went about their tasks and training on base. He’d even convinced her to go running with him at least once a week, before the rest of the base woke up.

He recalled their most recent leave, and the amazing time they had together. She’d surprised him with a hotel room before they caught their plane back home. Fuck, what a weekend that was, just by itself.

His eyes closed and all he could ‘see’ was her. Lithe, muscular and trim, wearing that perfect blue lingerie set. She surprised him by handcuffing him to the bed, and...

His heart rate picked up and his shorts were a lot tighter than they were a few minutes ago.

He knew he was alone, but that didn’t stop him from looking around before he let his hand drift. It slipped beneath the waistband of his shorts, and ghosted over his shaft. It twitched at his own touch, and ached for more.

Buck’s other hand took hold of the waistband. He arched his hips and pulled it down, giving himself more space. He groaned a little, and started slowly stroking himself to the thought of her.

He envisioned her luscious lips and her talented tongue lapping at his cock while she pulled her ravishing ruby hair out of her face. He had adored the sight of it, and had told her as much when last she had pleasured him so.

His head lolled back over the armrest, his breaths becoming longer and deeper. His mouth slacked a little while his hand rose and fell with just the right amount of grip and friction.

He craved to have her there with him, right now, and it almost pained him that she wasn’t. To be able to take her, drive himself deep inside of her and make her writhe beneath him...

His pace absentmindedly quickened as the fantasy played out in his minds eye. He paused a brief second to lick his palm, before resuming his attention to his engorged cock.

”Cal...” He panted, his breath coming faster with each stroke.

He tightened his grip, ever so slightly and angled his tip towards his chest as he came, groaning her name. Hot cum sputtered against his bare chest, and dribbled over his still clenched abs.

His arm went slack and his cock twitched in time with his pulse as it slowly started to soften. He was still breathless, and covered in a sheen of sweat, but he was satisfied. For now.

When he’d settled down, he grabbed a tissue and wiped up the drying cum off his chest. He headed straight for the shower and let it run.

He stood at the sink, leaning over it, and the memory of her sneaking in behind him one morning made him ache once more. He sighed, took off his toque and shorts and stepped into the shower. He’d set it to a hot one, but after his thoughts started drifting at the sink again, he wrenched the knob to the right and blasted the cold water.

It was going to be a long week.

 


End file.
